Punk rocker
This was a Pancho wake up prank from the third series of Dirty Sanchez and it involves two of the Sanchez boys pranking Pancho. Recipe for disaster *Hair *Hair trimmer *Passed out midget *Acting *Room key *bucket of water And all the punk kids are sayin' Pancho having revealed to the other boys that he was going to become a father for the first time, stated he did not want his eye brows shaven off, unfortunately he forgot to tell them not to shave his hair off ether. At the hotel they were staying at, Pancho had fallen asleep meaning that both Pritchard and Dainton could now strike. Pritchard had come up with a script for himself to get a key card from the receptionists in order to enter Pancho's room. Pritchard was able to get a key card and the assault began. Dan Joyce tried to stop the boys from shaving Pancho's hair but had no control over them. Dainton had some hair trimmers and wanted to create a mohawk out of Pancho's hair. After shaving half of Pancho's hair, the boys threw a bucket of water on him. Pancho awoke but seemed annoyed rather than angry but then he felt his head. Aftermath Pancho was furious and started chasing after Dainton and Pritchard, who ran off in two different directions. Pancho found Dainton and started punching him. The two got in a fight with Dainton on the defensive however Dainton got bitten by Pancho which hurt a lot for him. Pancho warned of serious consequences for the prank. Dainton was a little unhappy with Pritchard for the Pepper spray incident and now he was pissed off that Pritchard had deserted him when Pancho had beaten him up. Pancho, on the other hand, never found Pritchard after the shaving of his head, and the combo of the pepper spray incident along with Pritchard fucking off and leaving him to fend against Pancho ultimately pissed Dainton off so much that he started coming up with a cruel plan. Dainton would come up with a revenge plan that would humiliate Pritchard completely, while also framing Pancho at the same time. Gallery of pain and gain Punkrocker.png Punkrocker2.png Punkrocker3.png Punkrocker4.png Punkrocker5.png Punkrocker6.png|Pancho after being thrown to the floor by Dainton while they fought Baldfucks.png|The baldness spreads Trivia *In the episode Greece, Pancho is seen with a shaven head despite this prank happening a episode later. *Dainton was the one who named the prank "Punk rocker" *This is one of the rare times that a Sanchez boy will try and defend another from an attack, in this case Dan tried defending Pancho from an assault from Dainton and Pritchard. *This is the first attack against a Sanchez boy after the Pepper Spray incident. Category:Pranks Category:Pancho wake up prank Category:Pranks involving Dainton Category:Pranks involving Pritchard Category:Pranks involving Pancho Category:Waxing/shaving stunts Category:Low risk stunts Category:Fights Category:Stunts in other countries Category:Stunts from series three Category:Stunts formally named Category:Featured on the DVD Category:Featured on the TV Category:Dirty Sanchez